


You Are My Second Chance // The Walking Dead

by valebillk



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Walking Dead Fusion, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Film, Fluff and Angst, Love, Major Original Character(s), Other, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Out of Character, Romantic Fluff, Sentimental
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valebillk/pseuds/valebillk
Summary: Jeffrey è un attore in piena crisi lavorativa causata da problematiche relative alla sua famiglia. Non trovandosi più sotto i riflettori, pensa che ormai abbia toccato il fondo. Nel momento peggiore della sua vita, riceve una telefonata inaspettata dal suo manager, che gli propone di interpretare un ruolo piuttosto complesso in una serie di spicco.Dall'altra parte dell'America, Maggie, una ragazza di 25 anni, talentuosa e specializzata nell'arte del make-up cinematografico, ha una vita piuttosto monotona e piatta. Dopo essersi diplomata all'Accademia di trucco, aveva cercato in tutti i modi di trovare lavoro sul campo, senza riscontrare esiti positivi. Finché, una sera, non riceve la telefonata che le cambierà la vita.





	You Are My Second Chance // The Walking Dead

**1.**

«Ti ho già detto che ci devo pensare, Scott.»

 _Ma Jeff, il tempo scorre, l’orologio segna le ore. Devo avere una risposta entro domani e lo sai; ti ho chiamato perché è preferibile che tu ce lo dica in anticipo. Ma si può sapere cosa ti passa per la testa?_  disse una voce insistente attraverso il microfono del cellulare. Jeffrey sbuffò, in preda al nervosismo.

«Non è un bel momento Scott, okay? Non posso risponderti adesso. Non ora. Ti richiamerò io, semmai. Adesso ti prego di lasciarmi in pace. Domani ti comunicherò la mia scelta, se non prima, promesso.»

Riattaccò senza aspettare di ricevere una risposta. Ripose il cellulare nel taschino del cappotto e, frettolosamente, raggiunse con la mano sinistra il pacchetto di sigarette. Le portava sempre con sé per le  _emergenze_ , e ne accese una, portandosela alle labbra. Buttò fuori il fumo, inspirando avidamente, e con quel gesto liberatorio proseguì la sua camminata mattutina per le strade di New York.

Non era solito farlo, in genere. Da quando aveva smesso di lavorare assiduamente come un tempo, preferiva spendere le sue mattinate libere in compagnia della sua bellissima moglie. O perlomeno, ciò accadeva regolarmente fino a qualche mese prima. Jeffrey non si era accorto del preciso istante in cui Hilarie aveva cominciato a prendere le distanze da lui. Per lui fu terribilmente difficile dar retta alle teorie che lei sosteneva con tanta determinazione, eppure si trovava completamente disarmato di fronte alle sue accuse.

I primi sospetti di un’incrinatura nel loro matrimonio erano iniziati con la sua assenza costante da casa; mentre Jeffrey, sull’orlo del fallimento lavorativo, si trovava a passare sempre più tempo tra quelle quattro mura, la moglie sembrava aver completamente dimenticato la sua vita familiare. Usciva presto la mattina e rientrava tardi la sera, mandando solo qualche messaggio per comunicare il minimo indispensabile e lasciando il piccolo Augustus unicamente nelle mani del marito. Se ne preoccupava solo nei momenti in cui era presente, il che corrispondeva all’incirca a poche ore successive alla cena.

Fu un processo graduale che, dal verificarsi una volta a settimana, si ingigantì fino a diventare un fenomeno ricorrente ogni giorno. Inizialmente Jeffrey aveva pensato bene di lasciare i suoi spazi alla moglie; la situazione finanziaria della consorte era – come la propria, d’altronde – molto precaria, e lo stress dovuto a questo era stato artefice di alcuni disguidi tra i due. Questa apparente libertà che lui le lasciava, non faceva che aumentare a dismisura, finché lui un giorno non ebbe la determinazione di farglielo notare e di chiederle quale fosse il problema.

_‘Ma insomma, mi lasci tutto il giorno a casa con Augustus senza dirmi dove vai o cosa fai, pensavo che fosse un modo per te di sfogare lo stress ma lo stai facendo ogni santo giorno, Hilarie. Come mi dovrei sentire io al riguardo?’_

_‘Tu? Come dovresti sentirti tu? Oh, non cominciare. Punto primo, non devo rendere conto a nessuno di quello che faccio, tantomeno a te. Punto secondo, il motivo per cui sono stressata è che il mio lavoro va letteralmente a merda, Jeffrey. Ma oh, di chi sarà mai la colpa? La colpa è la mia che, attraverso la tua fama, **unicamente**  attraverso la tua fama, sono riuscita a guadagnare piccoli ruoli sul grande schermo, e adesso che il tuo lavoro va a puttane per chi sa quale cazzo di motivo, sono io che devo rimetterci. E mentre tu non fai niente dalla mattina alla sera e perdi tempo davanti alla televisione, io mi do da fare per dare un futuro decente a mio figlio, e per salvare le sorti di questa famiglia, che ormai ho il forte dubbio possa rimanere ancora in piedi.’_

_Sentirla parlare così lo colse di sorpresa. Raramente gli era capitato di stupirsi tanto per qualcosa, ma le parole taglienti e crudeli della moglie lo colpirono in pieno volto._

_‘Ma ti senti quando parli, Hilarie? Di punto in bianco ogni contatto con me è stato reciso, non so per quale ragione, mi hai tagliato fuori da ogni cosa che fai senza nemmeno spiegarmi quale fosse il problema, e pretendi che adesso mi prenda tutte queste colpe senza controbattere? Non farmi ridere, le accuse che fai sono accuse serie, e non mi prenderò tutta la responsabilità di quanto sostieni. Sì, è vero, il mio lavoro è andato a puttane, ma se tu stai fuori tutto il giorno che ne sai di quanto mi do da fare io per recuperarlo? E Augustus, dici di volerlo aiutare per il futuro, ma se non sei mai a casa lo farai crescere senza madre, pensi che non se ne accorga? Chiede di te quando non ci sei, e per quanto io possa amarlo con ogni fibra del mio corpo, non potrei mai sostituire il tuo ruolo. Forse dovevi riflettere e parlarmene prima riguardo alla tua frustrazione, avremmo risolto il problema insieme senza metterci di mezzo Gus, e sicuramente non avremmo dovuto fare queste scenate, non credi?’_

_Hilarie lo guardò imbestialita, soffocando un urlo pronto ad uscirle dalle labbra._

_‘Io mi spacco il culo ogni giorno per Augustus, non ti azzardare a usare quel tono con me quando parli di lui. Non credere che il mio allontanamento sia casuale, Jeffrey, okay? Perché non lo è. Perché prima che io “tagliassi i contatti con te”, come dici tu, ho passato mesi sentendomi trattata come una stupida persona qualunque, e non come fossi tua moglie. Prova a negare il fatto che hai smesso di pensare a me come una volta, che il nostro rapporto non ha fatto altro che sgretolarsi col passare dei mesi. Ammettilo, santo Dio. Non scopiamo da una vita, non mi sento dire un ti amo dall’alba dei tempi, e tu pretendi anche che io mi senta dire che mi sono allontanata? Non dire stronzate. Non ti permettere.’_

_Quest’ultima parte fu uno schiaffo in piena regola per Jeffrey. Non se lo aspettava, fu peggio di ciò che lei gli aveva detto all’inizio. Non gli pareva di ricordare un mutamento nei comportamenti… Almeno credeva. Ma sì, forse la passione si era leggermente spenta, ma era sicuro si trattasse di un periodo momentaneo, dovuto allo stress. Capitava, nelle coppie. Non si era accorto del grande dramma che avrebbe potuto provocare._

_‘Se tu mi parlassi, Hilarie, forse potrei capire cosa ti passa per la testa. Mai ti sei lamentata di questo, mai mi hai fatto notare qualcosa, come puoi pretendere che io di punto in bianco mi renda conto di come ti faccio sentire? Comprendi anche il mio punto di vista!’_

_‘Io dovrei dirtele certe cose? Ma sei mio marito! Ci conosciamo da 5 anni, dovresti saperle certe cose di me, dovresti notare il mio risentimento, la mia delusione, senza che io te lo dica. E se davvero non te ne rendi conto, allora forse ho sbagliato a sposare uno come te.’_

_Boom. La bomba finale. Fu in quel momento che Jeffrey si rese conto della gravità della situazione, e della tremenda serietà che c’era nelle parole di sua moglie. Provò a ribattere, con voce spezzata, cercando di non farsi prendere dall’emozione, ma fu tutto inutile. Lei non voleva starlo a sentire. Liquidò la discussione con un ‘Stasera dormi sul divano.’, andando spedita verso la camera da letto e buttando fuori tutto ciò che serviva a Jeffrey per accomodarsi in salotto. Non si parlarono più quella sera._

Da quel giorno in poi, ogni chiacchierata andava a finire in litigio, e il povero Gus risentiva del rancore che intercorreva tra i suoi genitori. Era come se in una sera tutti i momenti passati insieme, tutti quegli anni di matrimonio e di amore, si fossero infranti come vetro sul pavimento. Mentre Hilarie sembrava determinata e sicura di sé in tutto quello che sosteneva, Jeffrey si trovava spaesato, sull’orlo dell’oblio, vedeva la sua vita farsi a pezzi davanti ai suoi occhi senza sapere come fare per rimetterla a posto. Provava ogni volta a riappacificarsi con la moglie, le sue intenzioni non avevano niente di malevolo, eppure la situazione non faceva che peggiorare. Fu nel giorno della sua chiamata di lavoro, che i due ebbero la rottura definitiva.

_‘Che ti succede oggi? Ti vedo particolarmente affaccendato. Non sarà che hai deciso finalmente di riprendere la tua vita dal cesso in cui l’hai buttata?’ esclamò Hilarie nel vedere Jeffrey così preso da qualcosa a lei sconosciuto._

_Tono tagliente, pensò lui. Era diventato un’abitudine, ormai._

_‘Ah, quindi ti interessa? Bene, facciamo progressi. Ho ricevuto una chiamata da Scott, mi ha proposto un lavoro. Mi ha detto che c’è questa serie tv che cerca il ruolo di un cattivo, e vogliono farlo fare a me. Mi vedono adatto per la parte.’_

_Si limitò a rispondere, senza sprecare fiato sui dettagli. La serie in questione era The Walking Dead della AMC, tratta da un fumetto che lui aveva anche letto, ma non vedeva come certe particolarità potessero interessare l’animo ormai apatico della moglie._

_Nel momento della risposta, un barlume di luce sembrò attraversare gli occhi di Hilarie._

_‘Un ruolo in tv? Stai scherzando? Pensavo che la tua carriera fosse definitivamente terminata. E hai accettato, ovviamente, no?’_

_‘No, non l’ho fatto. Non ancora. Devo pensarci.’_

_Quel piccolo accenno di soddisfazione che aveva colpito il viso di Hilarie scomparve in un batter d’occhio._

_‘E per quale motivo, scusa la domanda ovvia che ti pongo, non avresti accettato?’ chiese sarcastica._

_‘È un ruolo serio, profondo e pesante. Non so se ho la forza psicologica tale da poterlo interpretare, di questi tempi. Rischierei di fare un casino. E non mi sembra il caso di intaccare ancora più negativamente la mia immagine ormai quasi sconosciuta.’ Hilarie non lo stette a sentire. Era un uomo morto, per lei. Lottò con tutte le sue forze contro la voglia di gridargli in faccia._

_‘Fammi capire. La tua vita è una merda, letteralmente una merda. La tua carriera è sull’orlo del fallimento. Per colpa tua sto vivendo un periodo da schifo. Ti è stato offerto un ruolo per risalire dal fondo patetico che hai toccato, e tu mi stai dicendo che lo stai **rifiutando**? Cazzo, spero tu stia scherzando. Oh Dio, spero che tu non sia serio. Cosa vuoi che me ne importi del ruolo? È un lavoro, è un cazzo di lavoro Jeffrey, e mi vuoi dire che lo stai rifiutando? C’è qualcosa che non va, nel tuo cervello. Ma come cazzo ti viene in mente? Come puoi pensare di dirmi una cosa del genere con questa tranquillità? Un’idiota ho sposato, un perfetto idiota. E non azzardarti a interrompermi, adesso parlo io. E tu mi starai a sentire. Cosa ti ho fatto nella vita, eh? Cosa? Dimmi, sono forse invecchiata precocemente in 5 anni? Non sono abbastanza bella per te? Pensi di dover farmela pagare per qualche motivo strano di cui io non sono a conoscenza? Dimmi. Mi odi dal profondo del tuo cuore? Vuoi vedermi soffrire? Perché non me lo spiego. Non mi consideri più, non mi ascolti più, l’unica cosa che fai per questa famiglia è badare a tuo figlio, e adesso che potresti davvero migliorarci la vita preferisci dare ascolto al tuo ego smisurato e alla tua anima egoista del cazzo, e continui a trascinarci giù con te. No dico, sei crudele nel profondo oppure cosa? Dimmelo Jeffrey!’ gridò, perdendo ogni forma di autocontrollo. ‘Io non ce la faccio più a stare dentro casa con te, è per questo che sto sempre fuori, per respirare, perché non mi dai tregua. Ricordi Joseph, il mio manager? Bene, benissimo, mi corteggia da più di un mese. Io ti sono fedele brutto bastardo, non ti ho mai tradito e l’idea non mi ha mai sfiorato, nemmeno una volta, ma quest’uomo così caro mi tratta meglio di quanto tu abbia fatto in 5 anni di matrimonio. Io sto bene con lui, e ogni giorno che passa mi domando che affare ho fatto a sposare uno come te. Ogni giorno che passa l’idea di divorziare da te diventa sempre più forte e consistente, e se fino ad adesso non l’ho mai espressa ad alta voce, l’ho fatto per il bene di nostro figlio. Ma adesso la goccia ha fatto traboccare il vaso, e io non la vivo più una vita con te. Io ho finito. Io chiedo il divorzio.’_

_Pronunciò queste ultime parole con una voce bassa, i suoi occhi sull’orlo delle lacrime. Erano lacrime miste a odio, sofferenza e nervosismo. Hilarie non ce la faceva più. Per quanto riguardava la sua visione, quell’uomo la stava logorando, e lei aveva il compito di porre fine a quel supplizio._

_Jeffrey, dal canto suo, non sapeva cosa dire; per tutta la sua vita aveva cercato di essere una brava persona, senza mai sgarrare dalla ‘retta via’, era un uomo dolce e affabile, capace di stringere amicizia con tutti senza problemi, e di amare una donna come solo pochi uomini rari da trovare sono capaci di fare. La sua storia con Hilarie era evidentemente stata un errore, una nota stonata in uno spartito di Beethoven, o Mozart. Era sempre stato tutto perfetto, come le loro melodie, eppure adesso c’era qualcosa che non quadrava più. Lui era troppo stanco per sentirsi accusare così malignamente da quella donna che ancora credeva di amare. Nonostante tutto ciò che lei gli avesse rinfacciato, lui continuava a provare qualcosa per la figura che si trovava di fronte. Ripensava con amarezza alle estati spensierate, alle nottate infinite passate a fare l’amore come due adolescenti, alle canzoni che lui ogni tanto le canticchiava, e alla gioia di veder nascere il piccolo Gus e di tenerlo stretto fra le sue braccia. Era tutto finito, e lui non voleva accettarlo; non voleva, perché faceva male, perché era un tipo di sofferenza che per sua fortuna non era mai stato nelle condizioni di dover sperimentare prima nella sua vita._

I giorni passarono, e con loro si alleviò il tormento; ma la ferita era ancora lì, presente, pronta a morderlo ogni qual volta la sua mente faceva riaffiorare ricordi indesiderati.

La sigaretta era giunta alla sua fine, e Jeffrey la gettò a terra spegnendola con la punta del piede. Si arrestò, prendendo un respiro profondo. Un’immensa malinconia lo investì improvvisamente, e dovette farsi forza per non versare delle lacrime in mezzo alla strada, di fronte ad occhi indiscreti di passanti sconosciuti.

‘Perché è capitato a me,’ si chiese l’attore, ‘Cosa ho fatto di sbagliato?’

Ma erano domande che una risposta non potevano riceverla, e restarono così, sospese nel vuoto, come gli ultimi fumi di sigaretta che erano usciti poco prima dalle sue labbra.

In quel momento, una musichetta alquanto fastidiosa cominciò a suonare a volume fin troppo alto per i suoi gusti.

‘Oh, Dio, Scott, non di nuovo.’ Non era sua intenzione essere duro con il suo manager, odiava essere irrispettoso nei confronti degli altri, non era nella sua natura. Semplicemente, non era la giornata giusta per discutere con qualcuno.   
Prese il telefonino in mano pronto a rispondere scocciato, ma il numero che vide sullo schermo lo colpì in modo indesiderato. Hilarie.

Premette il pulsante di conferma della chiamata, e rimase in silenzio.

_Torna a casa. Sono pronte le carte del divorzio._

\---------------------------

Maggie era euforica. Sedeva sul divano con in mano un grosso barattolo di gelato al cioccolato e avvolta dal plaid. I piedi puntati sul cuscino e le ginocchia contro il petto. Aveva i capelli legati in un codino alto spettinato e indossava un largo maglione di lana. Quella sera non sarebbe uscita per nessuna ragione al mondo.

Era la premiere della sesta stagione di The Walking Dead e non era più nella pelle. Adorava quella serie TV, la seguiva sin dall’inizio. Nei giorni precedenti non aveva fatto altro che parlarne.

La considerava la miglior serie TV degli ultimi tempi. Mai le era capitato di essere così coinvolta emotivamente. L’aveva appassionata sin dalla prima puntata. Era una novità, diversa dai soliti film a tema. Gli attori che interpretavano gli zombie, erano maledettamente realistici e truccati alla perfezione. Quante volte, ad Halloween aveva provato a rivisitare uno di quei trucchi? Ogni anno uno diverso, quello che le ispirava di più. Riusciva sempre a reinterpretarlo alla lettera, e lei fantasticava.

Si era sempre immaginata dietro le quinte di un film e far parte di una crew di truccatori; perché il suo sogno era proprio quello di poter lavorare nell’ambito della scenografica e degli effetti speciali, avendo anche una certa passione per il cinema. Era il suo desiderio sin da bambina.

Aveva lavorato sodo e studiato a lungo presso un’accademia di make-up, per poterlo realizzare nonostante la disapprovazione dei suoi genitori. Non erano mai stati d’accordo con la sua scelta.

L’avevano sempre considerato un hobby, piuttosto che un vero e proprio lavoro. Suo padre era medico e aveva sempre spronato la figlia a prendere la sua stessa strada, ma mai avrebbe immaginato una scelta così ‘sciocca’ da parte sua. ‘È solo una stupida perdita di tempo, la tua.’ Diceva. ‘Non troverai mai lavoro in quel campo.’

Non avere i genitori dalla propria parte e il loro mancato appoggio, l’aveva sempre ferita, ma mai demoralizzata. Maggie era una ragazza audace, brillante, ambiziosa. Non si fermava davanti a nulla perché sapeva che in un modo o nell’altro, avrebbe colonizzato quel sogno.

Decise quindi di investire il proprio denaro, messo da parte con il tempo, in ciò che avrebbe dato una vera e propria svolta alla sua vita. Finanziò i suoi studi e andò a vivere in un monolocale poco lontano dal centro di Los Angeles, accanto alla sua scuola.

Una volta diplomata, aveva deciso di prendere la specializzazione nel campo scenografico e cinematografico. Furono cinque anni di sacrifici e rinunce, ma era molto orgogliosa di dove fosse arrivata solo con le sue forze. Era riuscita a diventare una make-up artist, ma il padre non aveva tutti i torni. Trovare lavoro in quel campo, era davvero molto difficile se non quasi impossibile; ma mai si sarebbe arresa. Doveva solo aspettare il momento giusto.

 

Guardò l’orologio, mancavano appena cinque minuti dall’inizio. Aveva già cominciato ad affondare il cucchiaio nel gelato, pronta ad affogare i suoi dispiaceri se fosse accaduto qualcosa di terribile ad uno dei suoi personaggi preferiti. Era completamente assorta e presa dai suoi pensieri che, quando il suo cellulare iniziò a squillare, sobbalzò dallo spavento. La sua suoneria, non poteva che essere la sigla della serie.

‹‹No Dio, ti prego. Non adesso.›› sbuffò, alzandosi svogliatamente dal divano. Posò il gelato sul tavolino adiacente. Vide il display del cellulare e lesse il nome del suo migliore amico. Rispose un po’ contrariata.

‹‹Pronto?››  

_Ehi tesoro, ti disturbo?_

Maggie roteò gli occhi e guardò l’orologio. Mancavano esattamente quattro minuti. Glielo fece notare senza troppi giri di parole.

‹‹Veramente hai quattro minuti di tempo per dirmi quello che devi. Oggi è la prima di The Walking Dead e non ho alcuna intenzione di perdermela.›› si accasciò sul divano, avvolgendosi nuovamente nel plaid. Afferrò il gelato e prese a mangiarne qualche cucchiaiata.

_Niente, volevo solo dirti come va la ricerca del lavoro. Hai trovato qualcosa?_

Maggie rispose con la bocca piena. ‹‹Simon, se avessi trovato qualcosa, non credi che ti avrei avvisato? Nulla. Nessun annuncio, niente. Tu sei riuscito a trovare qualcosa, invece?›› l’amico non rispose subito. Maggie sentiva picchiettare i tasti di una tastiera e dedusse che stesse al computer.

_Ancora no Maggie, ma ci sto lavorando. Spero di esserci vicino._

Sorrise amareggiata. Sapeva benissimo quanto fosse difficile, ma apprezzava ugualmente il suo aiuto. Stava davvero facendo di tutto per lei.

Simon era il suo migliore amico sin dai tempi dell’asilo, e l’aveva sempre appoggiata. Era come un fratello, e sapere di aver accanto una persona come lui, a spronarla, la rese ancora più felice e sicura di sé.

‹‹Mio padre forse aveva ragione. Non riuscirò mai a trovare nulla.›› gli occhi cominciarono ad inumidirsi e il naso a formicolare. Non voleva mollare o gettare la spugna, ma vedeva man mano il suo sogno sfumare.

_Non devi dire così, Maggie. Tu sai benissimo che riusciremo a trovare qualcosa. Insomma, siamo a Los Angels, la città delle star, siamo ad Hollywood. Come può un’artista eccezionale come te non trovare nulla. Devi solo avere pazienza._

Maggie guardò per l’ennesima volta l’orologio. Mancavano due minuti e l’ansia iniziò a farsi sentire.

‹‹Hai ragione, Simon. Devo solo avere pazienza e ne sto avendo anche tanta. Adesso proprio devo salutarti. Ti ringrazio per l’aiuto che mi stai dando. Sei un vero amico.››

_Se riesco a trovare qualcosa, ti avviso._

‹‹Non prima delle dieci meno un quarto.››

Sentì Simon ridere di gusto dall’altra parte della cornetta. Anche lei si lasciò sfuggire una leggera risata.

_D’accordo, scema. Nel caso mi faccio sentire dopo. Ti voglio bene._

‹‹Anche io. Buonanotte, Simon.››

Quando chiuse la chiamata, la sigla era già partita.

*

Il suo cane non aveva fatto altro che grattare con la zampa sulla sua gamba durante gran parte della puntata. Voleva uscire, era l’ora della passeggiata, ma Maggie non aveva alcuna intenzione di alzarsi per accontentare i capricci del suo cane. Avrebbe provveduto non appena sarebbe finita.

Quando giunse al termine, erano quasi le dieci. Si era leggermente appisolata sul divano e la voglia di uscire era pari a zero, ma lo sguardo tenero ed innocente del suo cucciolo di labrador, la intenerì.

‹‹Vuoi per forza uscire? Sono le dieci. Fa freddo. Dove vuoi andare a quest’ora?››

Il cucciolo continuava a fissarla con quei suoi occhioni color nocciola e a lanciare qualche abbaiato stridulo. Maggie non ebbe altra scelta. Si alzò con riluttanza dal divano, chiedendosi il perché avesse deciso di adottare un cane così rompiscatole, ma dopotutto, era di grande compagnia.

Si infilò il giaccone, le calosce, prese le chiavi di casa e uscì fuori per il solito giro prima di andare a letto. Il cane, Sam, iniziò a correre felice e spensierato per tutto il vialetto. Maggie aveva le mani in tasca e si stringeva fra le spalle per il freddo. Una notevole condensa di vapore le usciva dalla bocca.

‹‹Sam, non allontanarti troppo. Dobbiamo tornare.››

Si sedette sul marciapiede e si accese una sigaretta. Tremava e si sfregava le mani. Quella sera si gelava davvero. Aspirò il fumo e lo rigettò fuori, sentì i polmoni contrarsi contro il petto. Tossì. Avrebbe smesso di fumare, prima o poi.

Quando finì si alzò nuovamente, si pulì il leggings e fischiò per richiamare l’attenzione di Sam, che corse all’istante non appena Maggie lo chiamò.

‹‹Sei davvero un bravo cucciolo.›› disse poi accarezzandogli le orecchie. Sam corse verso casa e Maggie al suo seguito. Stava ripensando a tutto il percorso che aveva fatto in quegli anni, i soldi spesi in libri, prodotti, la retta dell’accademia, l’affitto. Per un breve attimo, pensò che tutti i suoi sacrifici, furono vani e che suo padre, infondo, avesse ragione. Le si formò un nodo alla gola, difficile da mandar giù, fino a quando inaspettatamente, arrivò quella chiamata che aveva atteso per tanti mesi. La chiamata che le avrebbe cambiato la vita una volta per tutte.

Il suo cellulare squillò due volte. Era di nuovo Simon. Il suo cuore iniziò a palpitare velocemente, aveva quasi paura a rispondere. Con un po’ di coraggio però, prese un bel respiro e pigiò sul tasto verde.

‹‹Pronto, Simon?››

_Maggie._

Fece una pausa. L’ansia della ragazza accrebbe ancora di più.

_Credo…credo di aver trovato qualcosa._

**Author's Note:**

> Note autrice: ciao a tutti (: era da un po' di tempo che volevo pubblicare anche qui questa Fan Fiction dedicata ad una delle mie serie tv preferite in assoluto. Da come avrete notato, il protagonista sarà Jeffrey Dean Morgan, ovvero l'attore che veste nei panni di Negan. Come potete vedere, nell'inserimento dei personaggi, oltre a tutti gli attori della serie, c'è anche un nuovo personaggio ossia Maggie (la protagonista femminile della storia). Attenzione, non è Maggie che tutti conosciamo della serie tv; gli attori avranno i loro nomi reali e non quelli dei personaggi che interpretano. Su wattpad sono arrivata al capitolo 26 (ne ho pronti 32 se non mi sbaglio); ma siccome la scrivevo assieme ad un'altra mia amica e, per motivi suoi non può più continuare, ho rallentato parecchio e purtroppo l'ho sospesa da un po'. Non è affatto abbandonato perchè tengo tantissimo a quella FF ma, pian piano appena finirò la mini fic sui Tokio Hotel che sto scrivendo, continuerò senz'altro a scrivere questa. Per il momento vi lascio il primo capitolo. Spero vi piaccia e che mi farete sapere cosa ne pensate.


End file.
